Twist of Fate et Moonsault
by Ayda666
Summary: Amy Dumas est une fille de 14 ans. Après la perte de quelqu'un, elle déménage en Caroline du Nord, là où elle découvrira la vrai amitié... {CHAPITRE 6-7-8 AJOUTÉS! Il y aura 26 chapitres en tout, et une suite peut-être.... Laissez des reviews...}
1. Prologue

******************************  
---» Prologue «---  
  
J'ai 14 ans et mon nom est Amy Dumas. Je viens de déménager à Cameron, en Caroline du Nord.  
  
C'est ma mère qui a décidé de s'en aller à Cameron. Jamais je ne l'ai souhaité. À 14 ans, on a nos ami(es) et on ne souhaite pas les quitter, changer de vie... En fait, ma mère fait partie de ces persones qui déménagent toujours, incapables de rester au même endroit.  
  
Bref, c'était ma mère qui conduisait. Je ne disais rien, pas un mot..... Je regardais les maisons défiler. C'est là que j'ai vue ces garçons.... sur une trampoline qu'ils avaient tranformé en ring de lutte. Ils étaient 4: un petit blond de 11 ou 12 ans, un brun avec une sorte de cape qui était en fait une serviette attachée au coup, un châtain, probablement le plus jeune, et finalement, un autre avec les cheveux noirs.Je me suis attardée à regarder le dernier, celui aux cheveux noirs. Il devait avoir environ mon âge. C'est alors qu'il m'a remarqué... il m'a fait un sourire, à travers la vitre de voiture, auquel j'ai à peine répondu avant de rougir.   
  
Ma mère me ramena à la réalité. «Amy, on est arrivée...» Avec un soupir, je suis sortie de la voiture et ait commencé à aider ma mère.... en continuant de penser à ce garçon.  
  
J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que ça m'a pris 20 minutes avant de m'apercevoir que sa maison était à côté de la mienne....  
  
Je termina d'aider ma mère rapidement et partit visiter la nouvelle maison, et trouver ma chambre.  
  
Sans arrêter de penser à rencontrer ces 4 garçons... surtout celui aux cheveux noirs. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je pensais tellement à cela..... je ne savais pas encore......  
************************************************  
iLLo! Je sais que c'est pas mal vague pour l'instant... mais attendez la suite! Je veux juste vous demander de faire des commentaires.... j'aimerais savoir si vous pensez que c'est un bon commencement......... je ne continue pas tant que je n'ai pas 5 commentaires! :oþ  
Je sais , moi aussi je déteste quand une histoire termine là..... mais je tiens à ce que l'histoire soit à votre goût....!  
§t@¥ X®£m£ 4£V£®!  
RuBis..... 


	2. Chapitre 1

iLLo!.... I knew, j'ai dit que je ne continuais rien tant que je n'avais pas at lest 5 reviews... but.... finally, I've just 2 reviews, donc je me suis dit de laisser tomber ça et de continuer... si j'attend après les autres j'aurai jamais rien, right? AnywayZ, lis la suite!... :o) Enjoy! ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
---» Chapitre 1 «---  
  
J'ai trouvé ma nouvelle chambre. En fait, j'ai décidé d'aller m'installer au grenier. Je commençais à déballer mes boîtes, lorsque j'entendis ma mère m'appeler en-bas. Laissant mes objets-là, je descendis. Ma mère était dans la porte d'entrée. -Amy, viens voir nos nouveaux voisins... Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de fiare du "social", mais me suis avancée vers eux quand même. Je fus surprise de voir les 4 garçons de la trampoline... chacun se présenta... : - Je m'appelle Shane Helms... j'habite la maison à droite, dit le garçon à la cape.... heureusement, il avait enlevé sa cape. - Moi c'est Jeff, et j'habite la maison à gauche, dit le petit blond, qui avait effectivement 12 ans. - Je m'appelle Shannon Moore, j'habite à droite, à côté de chez Shane, dit le châtain, qui était le plus petit des 4. - Mon nom est Matt Hardy. J'habite à gauche aussi, on est frère moi et Jeff. dit le gars aux cheveux noirs... qui était grand pour son âge. Il paraissait 16, peut-être 17 ans.  
  
Tout ce que j'ai trouvé à répondre c'est: - Moi c'est Amy Dumas... et j'habite... euh.... ici. C'est pourquoi cette trampoline en ring de lutte?... Les 4 se regardaient en souriant. C'est Matt qui répondit: « On veut devenir lutteurs... » - J'aime les sports de combats, aussi.  
  
C'est là que les 4 garçons se sont mis à me proposer à me montrer la lutte... enfin, quelques prises. J'étais étonnée... qu'est-ce qu'une bande de garçons comme eux feraient avec une fille, même un peu gars manqué, comme moi? J'ai accepté quand même. On se donna rendez-vous le lendemain à 13:00. C'est là que ma mère m'appela.  
  
Arrivée dans la cuisine, où elle était, elle commença à me poser pleins de questions à propos des 4 garçons. Je lui répondit distraitement, sans vraiment porter attention. Jusqu'à ce que......  
  
----------------------------------- So, please leave your comments! and..... I'm sorry si il n'y a rien de plus, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de taper le reste..... En tka, l'histoire est toute terminée, il ne me reste qu'à tout taper..... Until the next chapter..... §t@¥ XT®£M£ 4£v£®......... RuBis 


	3. Chapitre 2

I just wanna let you know one thing.... if you want me to translate a English story in French, just tell me...! if the story is about Matt, Lita or Jeff!..... but... I can try even if it's not them!............ Intéressé(e)? Envoie moi un email à buffy_flower@hotmail.com !  
---» Chapitre 2 «---  
  
- Il n'est pas laid, hein? demande ma mère. - Hein?.... Qui...? Qui...? - Celui qui s'appelle Matt... tu n'as pas l'air de le détester... et il a presque ton âge, je pense. - Non!... Je veux dire... pourquoi tu dis ça? Je ne le connais même pas. - Je ne sais pas... tu le regarde souvent, comme dans la voiture tantôt tu... Elle s'était donc aperçue de cela dans l'auto.... Elle me regarda avec un sourire qu'elle essaya de cacher. En fait... je savais au fond que ce n'était pas totalement faux.  
  
J'ai changé de sujet, et j'ai commencé à parler à propos du grenier. J'ai rapidement terminé de déballer les boîtes que j'avais à faire, et je suis allée au grenier... Je voulais terminer l'essentiel, pour aujourd'hui.  
  
Arrivée là, je me suis aperçue que mes meubles avaient été installés. Par quel miracle, aucunes idées.... mais tant mieux. J'ai déchargé la boîte contenant mon oreiller et mes couvertures, pour placer mon lit. Ensuite, j'ai eu le temps de tout rangé mes vêtements.  
  
Après environ 1 heure, ça avait l'air d'une chambre... en contemplant, je me suis aperçue que ça avait l'air de mon ancienne chambre.... dans mon ancienne maison. Immédiatement, j'ai tout changé de place. Je ne voulais pas que ça me rappelle là d'où je venais. C'était trop.... douloureux.  
  
C'est là que j'ai entendu du bruit dehors. On criait mon nom à la fenêtre. Je me suis dirigée là, et ait ouvert la fenêtre, intriguée:  
  
C'était Matt. Vraiment, il était étrange... - Je voulais juste te dire bonne nuit... et à demain. dit-il. - Bonne nuit toi aussi...  
  
Il est parti ensuite. Ce garçon m'intriguait vraiment. Je l'ai regardé retourner chez lui. Un regard à mon réveil m'indiqua qu'il était presque 23:00. Moi qui pensais qu'il était tôt, et que je pourrais continuer à arranger ma chambre. Avec un soupir, je me suis changée.  
  
Je me suis endormie en pensant à lui. Au risque de me répéter, ce garçon m'intriguait.  
  
En fait... c'était autre chose. Mais je n'étais pas prête à me l'avouer.  
  
--------------------- What da ya think? Just tell me by sending a review........ pleeeeeaaaaase?..... and..... IF YA SMEEEL!!!! WHAT RUBIS... IS COOKING!...... (qu'est-ce que je dis là? je pense que j'écoute trop The Rock, sowwy!... bah..... doesn't matter. Il est un heel, mais on sait tous que ça va finir par changé... et que même en heel, il est bon!!!) 


	4. Chapitre 3

Merci à Aurialie pour son commentaire.... et à tous ceux qui ont fait des commentaires depuis le début!  
  
---» Chapitre 3 «---  
  
En me réveillant ce matin-là, j'avais l'impression que j'allais être de bonne humeur toute la journée... vous savez, cette sensation qui nous fait croire que rien ne pourrait gâcher notre bonheur?...  
  
Je me suis rapidement préparée à descendre, en pensant que ce déménagement n'était pas si horrible.... après tout.  
  
Ma mère n'était pas à la maison. Probablement partie faire du magasinage, telle que je la connais. J'ai donc décidé d'aller visiter les alentours un peu.  
  
En me promenant, je me suis aperçue qu'en fait, je ne détestais pas Cameron. J'ai presque réussi à me faire croire que je serai mieux ici....  
  
Ironie du sort, quelques minutes plus tard, je me suis rendue compte que je ne savais pas comment retourner chez moi!... «Tant pis...» me suis-je dit. J'ai décidé de prendre un chemin au hasard. Je me suis mise à courir.  
  
C'est là que j'ai percuté quelqu'un...... et j'ai tombé par terre. - Aïe..... qu'est-ce que...? C'était Matt. - Amy! Il m'a tendu la main pour me relever. J'ai sentit.... quelque chose au contact de sa main. - Je m'excuse, je ne savais pas où j'allais et... - Tu t'es perdue, hein? m'a-t-il demandé, souriant. - Oui.... - Viens. Je vais te faire visiter. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée à visiter les alentours... avec Matt. - Hier, est-ce que je t'ai réveillée? Tu avais l'air... bizarre à la fenêtre. - Non... je... j'étais juste surprise, c'est tout. - Sûre? - Sûre. - D'accord. À partir de là, comme si la "glace" était brisée, on a commencé à parler... sans s'arrêter. J'avais confiance en lui. Je sais, c'est étrange avoir confiance en quelqu'un qu'on connait depuis..... 2 jours. Mais c'était comme ça. J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours....  
  
------------------------------ J'aimerais préciser que c'est ma première fiction... donc ne vous attendez pas à un résultat "parfait" for now!... RuBis 


	5. Chapitre 4

---» Chapitre 4 «---  
  
Après m'avoir montré les environs, Matt regarda sa montre: - Il faut qu'on rentre. On va être en retard au rendez-vous. As-tu faim avant? Je n'avais pas mangé ce matin!... En fait, j'avais si faim que j'avais l'impression que j'allais régurgiter......... Mais l'air très calme, j'ai répondu «oui».  
  
Il m'a invité chez lui pour manger. J'ai rencontré son père, Gilbert Hardy. J'étais étonnée de ne pas voir sa mère... - Où est ta mère...? À l'air qu'il a eu, j'ai su que j'avais posé une mauvaise question. Après quelques secondes, qui nous paru une éternité, il a répondu: - Elle est morte. Il y a... 3 ans. Une tumeur.... un cancer... - Oh... désolé, je ne voulais pas... je regrette, je... - C'est n'est rien. Tu ne savais pas... Je me sentais siii coupable... pourquoi je n'avais pas pu fermer ma grande bouche? - Un jour, je te raconterai... promis. Mais je ne suis pas prêt. Pas maintenant... - D'accord. je m'excuse encore Matt. Il m'a regardé, et a fait un petit sourire. J'aimais ce sourire. Il était toujours beau, même triste... Le sourire... pas Matt! En fait... les deux.  
  
J'étais mal à l'aise... mais il recommença à me parler, comme si de rien n'était. Je voyais cependant qu'il y pensait. Soudain comme ça, je lui ai dit: - Arrête de faire la comédie... on sait tous les deux que tu y penses encore. Je le vois. Je m'excuse vraiment. C'était stupide de ma part. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire.  
  
Il baissa les yeux. J'avais vraiment honte de lui avoir demandé ça... ce n'était même pas de mes affaires...! J'avais juste envie de le prendre dans mes bras, pour le consoler... ou je-ne-sais-trop-quoi... mais je n'en avais pas le courage. - Matt... je comprendrais si tu voudrais que je parte... - Non!!! Je veux dire... non, les gars vont arrivé. c'est presque l'heure. On a fini de manger comme ça, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire...  
  
------------------------- J'espère que vous avez aimé! 


	6. Chapitre 5

---» Chapitre 5 «---  
  
Jeff, Shannon et Shane sont arrivés. Lorsqu'ils ont remarqué qu'on était ensemble, ils se sont mis à dire des niaiseries dans le genre: - Matt, tu passes vite à l'action... Ça a duré quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Matt et moi on se regardait, rougissants....  
  
Finalement, ils se sont lassés et ont commencé à me montrer des prises de bases. J'ai remarqué que Jeff était un peu à l'écart, et faisait des sauts. Lorsqu'il a vu que je regardais ce qu'il faisait, il m'a dit d'essayer le prochain qu'il ferait. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, j'ai dit «oui».  
  
Il a fait un BackFlip étonnant. Je n'aurais jamais osé le faire, ni même croire d'en être capable... Mais je voulais impressionner les gars. Donc j'ai décidé d'essayer.  
  
Hésitante, je suis montée sur la 3ième corde. Matt, Shane et Shannon me regardaient, curieux et étonnés. Seul Jeff n'avait pas l'air étonné, en fait, il avait un petit sourire mystérieux.  
  
Je tremblais un peu. J'espèrais que ce n'était pas visible. J'ai fermé les yeux; j'étais trop nerveuse. Je me suis tournée pour être dos au "ring", et j'ai... sauté, du mieux que je pouvais. J'ai pu entendre Matt crier: - AMY!!!!.... avant de sentir une immense douleur... Je ne voyais pas très bien, j'étais étourdie. Malgré tout, je voyais Matt, à genou à côté de moi, les yeux inquiets. Shane était derrière lui. Je ne savais même pas ce qui était arrivé... pourquoi j'avais mal comme ça. La seule chose que je savais était que j'avais mal... très mal. Matt et Shane me soulevaient et m'amenaient dans la maison de Matt et Jeff. J'entendais aussi quelqu'un composer un numéro sur le téléphone. J'entendais aussi Shannon et Jeff qui parlait au père des 2 Hardy. La personne qui composait un numéro raccrocha, sans avoir parler à quelqu'un. - Elle n'est pas là...! - Ce n'est pas grave. Shannon, retourne chez toi. Shane aussi, revenez la voir demain. Jeff, mouille quelque chose, et applique-lui dans le front. Matt, amène-la dans ta chambre et étend-la sur ton lit. C'est la pièce la plus proche. Tu dormiras dans la chambre d'amis ce soir. Moi, je vais essayer de joindre sa mère. Puis j'entendis Jeff demander d'une voix timide: - Pourquoi elle ne va pas à l'hôpital?... Je veux dire... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase: - Crois-moi Jeff... Elle ira bien. J'irai voir comment elle va tantôt, ne t'inquiète pas. Puis plus rien... Matt me transporta.... il m'étendit sur quelque chose de confortable, qui devait être son lit, passa la main dans mes cheveux, et murmura: - Si tu savais comment je t'aime.... Je croyais que je rêvais, donc je n'ai rien répondit. Je me suis endormie.... 


	7. Chapitre 6

---» Chapitre 6 «---  
  
Je me réveilla avec un mal de tête immense... mais sans parler de mon mal de côtes. J'ouvris les yeux lentement. Matt et Jeff étaient penchés sur moi, inquiets.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.  
- Hier..... je t'ai montré un BackFlip, et je t'ai dit de l'essayer, et tu l'as fait... mais... tu es tombé sur le côté de la trampoline.... et tu t'es un peu frappée les côtes avec du bois. Mais d'après papa, tu iras bien... Je.... je m'excuse, je suis désolé, Amy. dit Jeff.  
- Non, Jeff. Ce n'est pas ta faute... c'est moi qui voulait vous impressioner... ai-je dit, avant de m'apercevoir de ce que je venais de leur avouer.   
- Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas....? Je veux dire... tu es sûre?...   
- Oui, je suis sûre...  
- Mais.... Bon, je vais aller prévenir papa que tu es réveillée.  
- OK , a dit Matt.  
Jeff sortit de la chambre.  
- Alors.... pourquoi voulais-tu nous... impressionner? me demanda Matt.  
J'avais trop mal à la tête pour inventer une excuse, donc j'ai dit la vérité:  
- J'avais... j'avais peur de ne pas être à votre hauteur...  
- QUOI?! Amy, n'essaie plus jamais ça!... Je ne veux pas que tu te tues simplement pour être "à la hauteur"! Je tiens trop à toi pour ça!... Je veux dire... ON tient trop à toi pour ça. Tu n'as rien à nous prouver.  
J'ai souris.   
- Amy... as-tu déjà essayer ce saut avant?, demande Matt.  
- Non... Pourquoi?  
- Parce que... c'est.... étonnant, mais tu l'as presque réussi.  
J'étais sûre qu'il mentait. Mais il avait l'air si convaincu que j'ai décidé de ne rien dire. Soudain, je me suis souvenue de ce qui était arrivé.... hier midi... quand j'avais parler de sa mère.  
- Matt?  
- Quoi?  
- Je suis désolée pour ta mère...  
- Ce n'est rien... je te l'ai dit.   
- Non, Matt, ce n'est pas rien. Tu n'étais plus toi-même après.  
- OK..... écoute, tu sais que tu as raison... et je le sais, répondit-il. J'aimerais... rencontre-moi après demain, dans la cour, vers 11:30. Je vais tout te raconter.   
- D'accord.  
- Dors un peu maintenant...   
- Non...  
- Pour moi?  
- D'accord... dis-je avec un sourire. Il me sourit en retour, et sortit de la chambre.  
Je me rendormis en 10 minutes. 


	8. Chapitre 7

---» Chapitre 7 «---  
  
Je me réveilla dans l'après-midi, ce même jour. Il était 14:00 environ. C'est là que j'ai vraiment remarqué que.... je n'étais pas chez moi!... Ce n'était pas mon lit, ni mon nouveau grenier... Je suis restée comme ça quelque minutes, les yeux ouverts, à regarder la pièce. Un bruit me fit regarder vers la porte.  
  
Les 4 gars sont entrés: un à la suite de l'autre. Chacun me demandait si j'allais bien, si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Ils avaient tous l'air de se sentir coupables...   
- Euh... en fait... j'aimerais savoir où je suis?...  
- Sur la planète Terre, dans le système Solaire, continent de l'Amérique, en Caroline du Nord, à Cameron, chez Matt et Jeff Hardy, dans la chambre de Matt, dit Shane.  
- Peux-tu être plus précis?, dit Jeff, ironique.  
- Shane......? ai-demandé.  
- Oui?  
- Pourquoi tu avais mis cette cape l'autre jour?  
Les garçons se sont tous mis à rire, même Shane. C'est là que j'ai su que ne n'allais pas regretter d'avoir déménager. Que c'était peut-être la meilleure qui aurait pu m'arriver. Je les connaissais depuis 3 jours, et j'avais l'impression d'être avec des amis d'enfances.  
  
J'étais fatiguée d'être étendue dans ce lit, donc j'ai demandé aux gars de m'aider à me lever. Shane a regardé Matt, hésitant. Finalement, Matt m'a aidé à me lever et à marcher. Ils m'ont aidé jusqu'à leur cour, et là, je me suis assise sur le bord de la trampoline.  
  
Quelque chose m'est passé à l'esprit: où était ma mère? Pourquoi j'étais ici, et pas chez moi?   
- Matt... où est ma mère?  
Matt a regardé Jeff et les autres, l'air mal à l'aise.   
- En fait... on a essayé de la joindre... Depuis hier... Elle n'est pas là. On... on ne l'a pas trouvé....  
- Il faut que j'y aille, merci pour tout!, ai-je crié en me levant.  
- Mais... AMY! Attends!..., a dit Matt.  
J'essayais de courir, mais je tombais à tous les 3 pas. Matt m'a relevé, et m'a dit: «Je t'amène, d'accord...?»   
N'ayant pas trop le choix, je l'ai laissé m'aider. Il a pris ma main, pour m'aider... Ça m'a fait si..... bizarre... le contact de sa main, contre la mienne.... Nous avons marché jusqu'à la maison.  
--------------------------------  
What da ya think??? Send a review............. please? 


	9. Chapitre 8

---» Chapitre 8 «---  
  
On était arrivé chez moi. Personne. Où était-elle?  
- Il faut que je reste ici. Peut-être qu'elle va appeler.  
- Alors je reste aussi... euh, si tu m'invites.  
- Bien sûr que je t'invites... mais tu as mieux à faire. Ça va aller. Je vais me débrouiller.  
- Non! Je veux dire... tu ne peux même pas marcher toute seule.   
J'ai du me rendre à l'évidence; Matt avait raison. J'étais étonnée qu'il se préoccupe autant de moi... vaincue, je me suis laissé tombée sur une chaise.  
  
Soudain, le téléphone a sonné. J'ai foncé dessus, même si je boitais.  
- Allô?  
- Amy?  
- Maman! Où es-tu? Pourquoi tu ne m'appelais pas?  
- Désolé, Amy. Je suis à notre ancienne ville. Je reviendrai dans 2 jours... où étais-tu, hier? J'ai appelé, mais ça ne répondait pas.  
- J'étais chez Matt, dis-je sans réfléchir.   
- Ah bon!... et... combien de temps es-tu restée là? et qu'est-ce que tu y faisais?  
- Maman! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Écoute, je me suis blessée en faisant de la trampoline et j'ai du passer la nuit là!  
- Je te parlerai de ça à mon retour.... bye!...  
- Bye! Et ne te fais pas d'idées sur.... tu-sais-quoi.  
J'ai raccroché, avec un drôle d'air.   
- Où est-elle?   
- En Atlanta, dans notre ancienne ville.  
- Amy, en passant.... tu voulais dire ce que je pense par... tu-sais-quoi.  
- Euh...... je pense, oui.  
Je ne savais pas comment réagir. On a rit nerveusement tout les deux, et on s'est tu. C'est lui qui a brisé le silence: «Tu veux aller à la trampoline? Shane et Shannon veulent nous montrer quelque chose.»  
- OK, mais pas de BackFlip pour moi....  
  
**************************  
wHasSuPwItHdAt?! huh...... en tka, just tell me what da ya think..... [\/\/!|\|k!]  
  
RuBis... 


	10. Chapitre 9

Chiiootte que je suis dans la lune... j'ai oublié de vous dire: aucun de ces personnages m'appartient!....  
---» Chapitre 9 «---  
  
Jeff, Shane et Shannon était déjà à la trampoline. Matt m'a regardé. Il faisait pitié, et avait l'air de demander s'il pouvait y aller...  
- Vas-y, tu n'as pas à t'occuper de moi comme ça.  
- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste?... a-t-il demandé.   
- Oui, vas-y, aller!  
  
Il est parti, hésitant. J'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un près de moi, mais je ne voulais pas les embêter. Les 4 étaient très bons. Jeff se pratiquait à un saut qu'ils appelaient "Swanton Bomb". Shane se prenait pour un "superhéro", ce qui était ... crampant... disons qu'il était bon pour faire rire le monde. Shannon essayaient quelques prises, et montrait quelque chose à Shane. Quant à Matt, il pratiquait un move, et cherchait un nom pour ce même move.  
  
J'étais dans la lune quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler. C'était les gars qui voulaient que j'aille les rejoindre. J'avais peur, suite au BackFlip, mais j'y ai été quand même. Je ne voulais pas passer pour une peureuse, ou quelqu'un qui se plaint toujours.  
  
Entrée dans le "ring", ils ont commencé à me montrer des coups. C'était drôle à voir, ils étaient tous fiers de me montrer ce qu'ils savaient faire.  
Puis Shannon m'a demandé: «C'est quoi le nom que tu vas donner à ton BackFlip d'hier?» Après y avoir pensé quelques minutes, j'ai décidé: Moonsault.   
  
Puis les gars ont voulu me montrer un match d'équipe:  
Matt et Jeff VS Shane et Shannon.  
Comme je ne pouvais pas faire de lutte, j'avais encore mal, ils m'ont proposé le rôle d'arbitre.  
  
Shane et Jeff m'ont rapidement expliqué les règles , étant donné que je n'avais jamais été une grande fan de lutte. Puis ils m'ont dit de faire leur présentation... Ça aussi, je ne savais pas trop comment mais j'ai dit à peu près n'importe quoi:  
- Made their way to the ring, the Hardy Boyz!...  
- Their oponents, Shane Helms and Shannon Moore...!  
  
J'ai commencé à rire en voyant les petites "chorégraphies" qu'ils faisaient en rentrant sur la trampoline....  
  
et...... finalement le match a commencé. 


	11. Chapitre 10

---» Chapitre 10 «---  
  
Ça a commencé entre Jeff et Shannon. Après 2 minutes de prises plus ou moins étonnantes, Shannon a tagué Shane. Shane a pris Jeff en DDT, mais il s'est relevé. Shane lui a ensuite fait une prise d'abandon avec les jambes. Mais il a mis sa main dans les cordes, donc j'ai arrêté Shane. Jeff tag Matt. Matt fait une sorte de PowerBomb. Shane rebondit à cause de la trampoline, ce qui fait tomber Jeff dans le gazon, à côté de la trampoline. Shannon commence à rire, mais Matt fait un BodySlam, qu'il manque parce que la trampoline bouge, et tombe, ainsi que Shane, ce qui fait que Shannon perd pied et tombe lui aussi. Jeff rit de lui. Mastt prend le dessus en se relevant plus vite, prend Shane et lui fait sa prise qu'il pratiquait. Il fait le tombé.... je compte: 1.....2....3....  
  
Jeff, qui est toujours à l'extérieur, me fait signe de lever le bras de Matt et d'annoncer les vainqueurs.  
- Here's your winners, Matt and Jeff Hardy, dis-je en levant le bras de Matt.  
  
Matt, qui fait comme si il avait reçu une ceinture et qu'il est très excité, me prend dabs ses bras. Il ne prévoyait pas que je tombe, donc sur la surprise, tombe avec moi. Je tombe sur lui. Je roule sur le côté, en riant, un peu mal à l'aise de ma position. On rit tous, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende:  
  
- Awww!... Jeff, rends-moi ma cape!...  
Ce qui nous fait rire encore plus....  
Je rentre chez moi ce soir-là, monte dans mon grenier. J'entends du bruit à la fenêtre. Je vais voir: c'est Matt.  
- Bonne nuit, Amy!  
- Bonne nuit, Matt!  
J'allais m'enlever de la fenêtre, et il allait partir, quand soudain il se retourne et je l'entends dire:  
  
«Je suis content que tu sois mon amie...» Je le vois rougir, même avec la noirceur, et je me sens rougir aussi ( j'espère qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué!! )... Je dis: «Moi aussi.» On s'est souri, et il est partir chez lui.  
Décidement.... il est ..... spécial..... 


	12. Chapitre 11

---» Chapitre 11 «---  
  
Je me réveille de bonne humeur. C'est aujourd'hui que Matt doit me raconter l'histoire de sa mère. À 11:15, je suis prête et regarde par la fenêtre si Matt l'est aussi. Quelques minutes plus tard, je le vois surtor, donc je sors aussi. Je passe à travers la haie qui sépare nos cours, et je m'assis à côté de lui, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il commence:  
- Je devine que c'est à moi de parler...  
- Tu es sûr quee tu veux m'en parler? Maintenant? Et à moi?  
- Oui. Je n'en ai pas parler à personne, et ça fait presque 3 ans. Je sais que tu es celle à qui je peux en parler.  
- Merci, Matt.  
- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est comme ça.  
  
*************  
  
«Elle est partie ensuite. Jeff avait 9 ans. Moi 12. » dit-il, en retenant ses larmes. Cette fois, c'était plus fort que moi: je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Ça m'a fait un drôle de sentiment. C'est juste à la seconde après l'avoir fait que j'ai réalisé, et que j'ai eu peur qu'il réagisse mal.   
  
Mais non. Il m'a serré dans ses bras en retour. On est resté comme ça quelques minutes, sans bouger. J'y serais restée des heures. On s'est séparé lentement, comme si on avait peur de blesser l'autre.  
  
Ensuite, on s'est parlé, de toutes sortes de choses dont on avait jamais parlé à personne. Je lui ai parlé de mon déménagement à Cameron.  
  
Parce qu'il y avait une raison pour ce déménagement. Je n'en avait pas parlé à mes amis d'Atlanta, mais..... ce déménagement n'était pas à cause de ma mère qui aimait changer de décor. Ma mère serait restée en Atlanta quelques années encore au moins.... si....  
  
Si mon père ne serait pas mort.  
  
Matt était le premier à qui j'en parlais. Le seul. Je commençais à croire depuis que je le connaissais que je n'avais jamais eu VRAIMENT confiance en quelqu'un avant lui. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial en lui. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas décrire.  
  
---------------------------  
iLLo! Alors? Comment tu trouves ça? Envoie un review!.....  
PLEAAAASE!  
RuBis 


	13. Chapitre 12

---» Chapitre 12 «---  
  
J'ai passé la semaine suivante avec mes 4 amis. La semaine la plus belle de ma vie. Quand je pensais que ce n'était pas un rêve, j'avais l'impression d'être la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Mon père était mort, oui. Mais tel que je le connaissais, il était heureux pour moi. Il n'aurait pas oulu que je passe mes vacances à pleurer, surtout pour lui.  
  
Un jour, ma mère m'a demandé pour qu'on se parle. J'étais certaine que c'était à propos de Matt. Mais en arrivant dans la cuisine, j'ai vu qu'elle était beaucoup trop sérieuse pour ça. Elle a commencé:  
- Amy, tu te souviens quand je suis partie la semaine passée en Atlanta?  
- Oui...  
- Eh bien, j'étais allée regarder pour une maison.... dans une autre partie d'Atlanta.  
- Tu n'essaies pas de me dire que.....  
- Oui... on doit déménager le mois prochain. Amy.... je suis désolée. dit-elle.  
- NON! POURQUOI?!  
- Amy, essaie de comprendre... je croyais être mieux là où je ne pensais pas à ton père.... mais....  
- Tu n'as pas le droit!...  
  
Je suis sortie de la maison. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Je venais de découvrir les amis les plus importants que j'avais jamais eu, et elle voulait partir! Je ne me trouvais même pas égoïste! Après tout, je ne l'avais pas embêtée avec mes sentiments, moi!   
  
Puis j'ai pensé à Matt... Jeff... Shane... et Shannon. Comment je peux leur dire? :  
« On s'est amusé, maintenant je dois partir pour toujours, bye, et heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance!...» Ça n'avait pas de sens!  
  
INJUSTE! La vie est injuste! Je perd mon père, mes amis d'Atlanta, et maintenant, mes amis de Cameron!... Ma mère ne comprenait pas l'amitié on dirait!...  
  
Quoi faire? Où va ma vie?  
  
------------------------------  
  
FAITES DES COMMENTAIRES S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT!  
  
RuBis 


	14. Chapitre 13

---» Chapitre 13 «---  
  
Je me promenais au hasard dans les alentours... sans buts précis, sauf peut-être d'oublier ce qu'elle m'a annoncé ou au moins me convaincre que c'est un mauvais rêve...  
  
Mais rien n'y fait. Toutes mes pensées sont là-dessus. Elle m'avait dit qu'on déménageait le mois prochain... ce qui est dans une semaine et 5 jours exactement.   
  
Ce n'était pas assez: une semaine pour avouer à mes amis que je les quitte. INSJUSTE!  
  
Ces pensées tourbillonaient dans ma tête.... je ne regardais même pas où je m'en allais... jusqu'à ce que... je fonce dans quelqu'un:  
- MATT!  
- Amy? Pourquoi as-tu les yeux rouges? Tu as pleuré?  
Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, donc j'ai essayé de cacher mes yeux rougis en baissant la tête.   
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?  
- .... Rien...  
C'en était trop. J'étais incapable de lui mentir. J'ai couru. Je l'entendais derrière moi:  
- Amy!... Attends! J'ai dit quelque chose de mal? Amy!...  
  
Ah! Puis non! Il méritait de savoir... c'était mon meilleur ami, après tout.   
  
Non! Je ne pouvais pas. Ce serait trop dur! Je voudrais arrêter de courir, mais je suis incapable.  
  
Il a fini par me ratrapper... Il m'a pris par les épaules:  
- Shhh... calme-toi. Raconte-moi tout.   
- NON!  
Je me suis dégagée, le laissant là. J'avais juste envie de tout lui raconter, de sauter dans ses bras, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais déjà trop loin.... trop loin dans mes actions et mes paroles. Et mes pensées. J'avais besoin de faire le vide.   
  
Il n'a pas essayé de me ratrapper. Il est resté là, comme s'il avait compris.   
  
INJUSTE!..... 


	15. Chapitre 14

---» Chapitre 14 «---  
  
«Je m'en veux d'avoir fui. je ne sais plus quoi... lui dire ou non? Je sais que je devrais lui dire... mais je ne veux pas. Non! Je ne PEUX PAS!...»  
  
C'est ce genre de choses qui tempêtent dans mon esprit, pendant que je suis dans ce parc... J'en veux toujours à ma mère. Pourquoi me fait-elle ça?  
  
Je ne souhaite que 2 choses pour l'instant: en premier, m'apercevoir que ce n'est pas vrai, que j'ai rêvé. En deuxième, je voudrais voir Matt arriver dans le parc... pour m'excuser....  
  
Je sens une main sur mon épaule.... ce pourrait-il que Matt... mais non. En me retournant, je m'aperçois que c'est Shane. Je me force à lui sourire, mais il n'a pas l'air d'y croire.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Rien...  
- Amy...  
- Matt t'as raconté? ai-je demandé.  
- Non... de quoi tu parles?  
- Rien... ça va.  
- En parlant de Matt... je pense qu'il... qu'il...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Un garçon l'appela.   
- Désolé. Une autre fois, Amy.  
J'aurais voulu savoir, mais non.... tant pis.  
  
Je suis restée là, à réfléchir quelques minutes, puis je me suis décidée: j'allais les éviter. Ainsi l'occasion de leur dire ne se présenterait pas, ou presque pas. Je sais que fuir les problèmes ne les résout pas. Mais ainsi, je n'aurai pas à endurer les adieux... Je sais que ce n'est pas une décision très intelligente. Mais je ne peux pas leur faire face. Pas maintenant. Je rentre chez moi, sans adresser la parole à ma mère, et monte directement au grenier.  
  
Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? 


	16. Chapitre 15

---» Chapitre 15 «---  
  
Il devait être 22:00 quand j'ai entendu du bruit à ma fenêtre. J'étais tellement troublée, et plongée dans mes pensées que je ne me suis pas même doutée que c'était Matt.Je suis allé voir:  
- Je m'excuse pour ce midi..... dit-il.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
- C'est quoi alors?  
- Laisse tomber.  
- Fais-moi confiance... tu peux me le dire. dit-il.  
- ÉCOUTE! OUI, j'ai confiance en toi! D'accord?!... et je ne veux pas t'en parler... je ne PEUX pas. Compris?! Lâche-moi avec ces questions!  
Il baissa les yeux. Je m'en voulais déjà de lui avoir parlé comme ça. Il relève la tête:  
- Si tu ne voulais pas de mon amitié... tu n'avais qu'à me le dire... dit-il en s'en allant.  
Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Ce n'est pas vrai!... Je veux qu'on soit amis! ... et .... en y pensant, j'aimerais plus que ça.   
  
À personne en particulier dans la pièce, je dis: « Je t'aime, Matt.»  
  
************************  
  
Il est plus de minuit. J'ai pleuré. J'aurais dû lui dire... que je ne le détestais pas. Ce n'est pas qu'un ami. C'est mon meilleur ami. Comment faire? Je lui écris un mot:  
  
Matt,  
Je m'excuse de ce que je t'ai fait. Rien n'est de ta faute. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Mais je ne veux pas t'en parler. En fait, je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de ton amitié. Loin de là....  
  
Essaie de me croire...  
Amy  
-----  
Voilà. J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop. 


	17. Chapitre 16

---» Chapitre 16 «---  
  
Le matin, en me levant, j'ai été porter la lettre. Je l'ai simplement glissée par la fenêtre de sa chambre.....  
  
Celà fait une semaine. Je pars dans 5 jours. Je me demande encore si je devrais lui dire... LEUR dire.  
  
J'ai revu Shane, et lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il allait me dire l'autre jour, il a dit qu'il préférait ne pas me le dire. Je le comprend. J'ai vu Jeff aussi. Il m'a parlé de Matt. Il m'a dit que Matt n'était pas lui-même... depuis... une semaine. Jeff est plus vieux que 12 ans. Dans sa façon de penser, en tous cas. Je n'ai pas revu Shannon: il est parti en vacances.  
  
À chaque jour, je regarde par ma fenêtre pour voir Matt s'entraîner. D'habitude, il ne me voit pas, mais aujourd'hui, ce ffut différent. Il regarda ma fenêtre. J'ai essayé de me cacher, mais trop tard... il m'avait aperçue. Donc je me suis dit que c'était idiot d'arrêter de regarder maintenant qu'il s'en était aperçu. Finalement il m'a dit:  
- C'est stupide... viens me voir. Il faut qu'on se parle.  
- Oui. J'arrive.  
Je suis descendue de mon grenier en vitesse. Je l'ai rejoins dans sa cour, sur la trampoline.  
- Alors... ça va? dit-il.  
- Non.... et toi? dis-je.  
- Pas plus que toi. Je ne peux tout simplement pas arrêter de penser à ce que je t'ai dit. Je m'excuse Amy.  
- Moi aussi...  
Nous nous sommes souri.  
- Euh... maintenant, est-ce que tu veux me dire pourquoi tu étais comme ça l'autre jour? dit-il.  
Ma mère m'appela à ce moment-là.   
  
- À demain...  
C'est tout ce que je lui ai dit en quittant.  
-------------------  
  
Je sais que c'est un peu court..... mais ça va s'arranger.  
  
RuBis 


	18. Chapitre 17

---» Chapitre 17 «---  
  
Je suis rentrée, sans parler à ma mère. Elle voulait que je mange, ce que j'ai fait rapidement, toujours sans lui parler.  
  
jJe voulais aller parler à Matt. Il le fallait. Je ne pourrais pas me sauver dans 5 jours, sans rien dire. Après avoir fini de manger, je suis monté au grenier.  
  
Une demi-heure après ça, j'ai entendu ma mère cogner à la porte. Elle m'a dit:  
- Amy, je voulais juste te dire que Matt a remis ça pour toi.  
Elle a glissé le papier en de-ssous de la porte. Je l'ai pris, et je l'ai lu:  
  
Viens me rejoindre demain soir à 22:00 sur la trampoline. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
Matt  
  
J'ai replié le papier, et je me suis étendue sur mon lit. Je me suis endormie quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
*****************  
  
Je me suis réveillé vers 21:00 le même soir. J'étais incapable de redormir jusqu'au lendemain, donc j'ai regardé par la fenêtre.   
  
Personne. Juste les étoiles. Puis, en contemplant le firmament, j'ai pensé à ce que Matt avait à me dire. À Cameron. Aux amis que j'ai ici. Puis j'ai regardé la lune. Ça m'a rapelé ce "Moonsault".   
  
Pourquoi ne pas aller l'essayer?   
  
Je devais être sur un coup de folie, mais je suis discrètement sortie de la maison, je me suis dirigée vers la trampoline. J'ai grimpé sur les "cordes". Je me suis retourné encore dos à la trampoline, et j'ai sauté.   
  
J'ai manqué mon coup. Je suis remonté, et je l'ai fait jusqu'à ce que je réusisse parfaitement.   
  
Je suis rentrée chez moi, après m'être pratiquée encore un peu. Je voulais le montrer à Matt demain soir.  
  
La vérité... c'était que c'était plus que de l'amitié que j'avais pour lui. Je l'aimais.  
--------------------------  
Encore court, hein? Je vais faire mieux au prochain!  
  
RuBis 


	19. Chapitre 18

---» Chapitre 18 «---  
  
C'était presque l'heure. Dans exactement 1 heure, j'' irais rejoindre Matt dans la trampoline. Pourquoi j'étais nerveuse? Aucunes idées. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait à me dire de si important. Et pourquoi maintenant? Je veux dire, pourquoi tout seul? J'ai arrêté de me poser des questions, et j'ai finalement commencé à me préparer: un haut sans manches bleu clair, et une paire de baggy pants, et un coup de brosse. Et voilà.  
  
Alentouir de 21:45, j'ai regardé si ma mère était debout. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit sortir. Elle était dans sa chambre. Je suis sortie par le même chemin que d'habitude, en prenant soin de ne pas me faire remarquer dans sa fenêtre. Je suis finalement arrivée dans la cour. Il était là, assis sur le bord de la trampoline: «Oh, tu es là.» Il allait rajouter quelque chose, mais je l'ai interrompu.  
- Avant, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.  
Je suis montée sur la 3ième corde. J'ai pris une bouffée d'air frais dans la nuit. Et j'ai sauté, pour le Moonsault. Réussi. Il m'a regardé en souriant, et s'est approché de moi. Il m'a pris la main. J'étais surprise, mais j'ai souri en retour. Puis il m'a regardé:  
-Amy... je voulais te dire que.... Je t'aime.  
On a rien dit.   
- Je voulais te dire que tu es le meilleur Twist OF Fate de ma vie.....   
Je me sentais drôle. Est-ce que je l'aimais aussi? Oui, définitivement. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, donc je lui ai simplement dit:  
- Je t'aime aussi...  
J'ai à peine pu terminer ma phrase. Il m'a embrassé. Je me sentais.... mal et bien en même temps. Bien, parce que ça fait un bout de temps que j'aurais voulu l'embrasser, sans même m'en apercevoir j'avais attendu longtemps pour ce moment. Mais je me sentais mal, parce que je ne pouvais pas rester à Cameron. Mal, parce que en lui disant que je l'aimais aussi, je lui avais donné de faux espoirs, et que pendant un instant, c'était comme lui mentir.   
  
Lorsque qu'on a arrêté, j'avais presque les larmes aux yeux d'avoir à lui dire que je déménageais. C'était comme si je venais juste de réaliser VRAIMENT que je ne le reverrai plus. Comme si, tout à coup, tout était pire que ça ne l'avait été avant qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime. J'ai presque regretté de lui avoir dit, moi aussi. Je me sentais coupable pour cela. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? J'avais envie de l'embrasser encore, et de m'enfuir en même temps. J'avais les émotions de travers....... Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, maintenant?  
- Mais je souhaiterais que tu ne m'ais jamais dit cela.  
  
Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit ça? Tout haut? NON, j'espère que non! 


	20. Chapitre 19

---» Chapitre 19 «---  
  
Oui, je l'avais dit tout haut. Je le regrette déjà.  
« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? J'ai été trop vite? » a-t-il demandé, triste et confu. «Non...» ai-je répondu.   
  
C'est là que j'ai éclaté. J'ai commencé à pleurer. Matt ne savait pas quoi faire. Il m'a juste pris dans ses bras. C'était juste LA chose dont j'avais besoin. Il avait l'air aussi triste que moi, même s'il ne pleurait pas. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »  
- Je dois partir. Déménager. Te quitter. Vous quitter.  
- Où? demanda-t-il.  
Je n'étais pas capable de répondre. Il n'a pas insisté. J'ai simplement couché ma tête sur sa poitrine.  
- Que tu sois n'importe où, on ne se quittera pas pour toujours, dit-il.  
- Pourquoi?  
- On se reverra dans la WWF. Et alors, personne ne pourra nous séparer. Promis.   
Il m'a sourit. J'aimais ce sourire. Je lui ai souri en retour: «Promis.» ai-je répondu.  
  
Il caressait mes cheveux. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un auparavant. Je me sentais libérée. Je lui avait dit. J'avais réussi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé par-dessus un des plus gros obstacle de ma vie.   
  
Mais en même temps....... cela n'empêcherait pas mon déménagement. Il a coupé court à mes pensées:   
- Je t'aime tellement.  
- Je t'aime aussi, ai-je répondu, comme la première fois.  
  
Mais quel Twist of Fate était arrivé dans ma vie? Je l'aimais tellement... mais je devrai le quitter.  
  
Quoi faire? Injuste!....  
---------------  
Woooooops... je crois que je vais ralonger mes prochains chapitres.... bah, ce sont de petits chapitres, mais ils disent tout, au moins, non?  
  
Review !  
  
RuBis 


	21. Chapitre 20

---» Chapitre 20 «---  
- AMY DUMAS! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ?!  
J'ai ouvert les yeux, lentement. J'étais sur la trampoline, étendue, Matt me tenant par la taille. Le soleil était levé. Il devait être tard dans l'avant-midi. C'est là que j'ai vu qui m'appelait comme ça.... c'était ma mère.  
  
- AMY! C'était pour ça que tu voulais rester?! Coucher avec le voisin?!   
J'étais enragée! De quel droit elle se permettait de m'acuser de ça?! C'est là que ça a sorti:  
- Premièrement, je n'ai pas couché avec lui, il ne s'est RIEN passé! Ensuite, j'en ai assez que tu mènes ma vie! Que tu me fasses toujours déménager! Ce n'est pas parce que celui que tu aimais est mort que tu dois m'empêcher de vivre ma vie!...  
  
J'aurais pu continuer longtemps, mais je me suis retenue. Matt ouvrait les yeux, et je ne voulais pas le gêner. «Amy?» a-t-il demandé. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Je suis partie. En courant. Ma mère essayait de me suivre, mais ne réussit pas. Je suis partie. N'importe où, mais là où je serais tranquille.  
C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée à chercher un taxi. J'étais loin de chez moi. Je marchais, sans vraiment regarder.   
- Amy? C'est toi? dit une voix que je connaissais.  
C'était Shane.  
- Que fais-tu ici?  
- Je.... rien..., dis-je. Et toi?  
- Je me promène. Pourquoi tu as l'air d'avoir pleuré?  
Je n'avais pas le choix de lui dire. Je lui ai raconté ce qui s'est passé. Il m'a regardé, l'air sérieux:  
- Et.... as-tu réellement couché avec lui?  
- Non. On s'est endormi ensemble. Mais il ne s'est rien passé!!! Et..!  
- Shhh. Je te crois.  
Ensuite, il m'a parlé et calmé. « Matt doit s'inquièter... et ta mère aussi. Viens, on va y aller ensemble. » Je l'ai suivi, sans protester. Je lui en voulais presque de me ramener et d'avoir réussi à me calmer. De me ramener chez moi... là où tout était compliqué. Puis, d'un coup, je suis partie dans la direction opposée à Shane. «Amy reviens!»   
- Dis à Matt que je l'aime.  
  
C'est tout ce que j'ai dit avant de partir. 


	22. Chapitre 21

Ce sera le chapitre le plus loin... je vous préviens.  
  
---» Chapitre 21 «---  
  
Shane avait essayé de me rattraper. Mais je l'avais semé. Je ne savais pas où j'allais. Tout ce dont je pensais était fuir. Loin. Le plus loin possible.  
  
J'étais essouflée. Je voulais continuée. Encore plus loin. Mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je me suis affaissée dans l'herbe près du trottoir, et j'ai pleuré. C'en était trop. Après avoir pleuré un certain temps ( j'avais perdu la notion du temps ) je me suis relevée. Si seulement...  
  
Si seulement mon père n'était pas mort.... Si seulement je n'avais pas déménagé ici. Si seulement je n'étais pas tombée en amour. Si seulement je n'aurais pas eu cette enfance nomade...  
  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu que mon père meurt? Pourquoi il avait eu des problèmes d'alcool? Pourquoi il avait été sur la route, saoul? Des images, blessantes me sont revenues à la mémoire...  
  
~~ FLASHBACK ~~  
- Amy? dit mon père en cognant à la porte de ma chambre. «Entre.», ai-je dit.  
- Il faut que je te parle. dit t-il.  
- Je t'écoute, dis-je avec un gros sourire.  
- Amy, je veux te dire que...... je t'aime.   
Il avait l'air nerveux, en me serrant dans ses bras. «Je t'aime aussi.»  
- Et.... fais attention à ta vie. Choisis la bonne personne pour toi, d'accord? ... a-t-il dit.  
- Oui, mais pourquoi.... ai-je commencé.  
- Je t'aime, Amy, a-t-il dit en dernier, en sortant de ma chambre et en descendant les escaliers. J'essayais de le suivre. Mais il s'est rendu à la porte, et a pris son manteau. «Où vas-tu?».  
- Au revoir, a-t-il diot en refermant la porte, me laissant ici.  
Ce furent ses derniers mots. Car il est mort dans un accident de la route, pendant la nuit. Il était soul, et s'était tué ne sachant pas comment nous avouer qu'il était alcoolique et qu'il avait un cancer à cause de cela.  
  
~~ FIN DU FLASHBACK ~~  
  
Toutes ces images, ces souvenirs.... c'est là que je me suis aperçue que je lui en voulais. De ne pas m'avoir dit ce qu'il se passait. D'être partie en me laissant confuse. D'avoir bouleversé ma vie.  
  
Ensuite, j'en voulais à moi-même... de ne pas m'en être aperçue, ou au moins de ne pas m'en être doutée. Et j'en voulais à ma mère, qui avait presque fait comme si elle avait été la seule à qui ça avait fait du mal.  
  
Un mélange de colère et de tristesse m'envahit. Je me suis mise à donner des coups sur un mur près de moi. Puis, épuisée, avec un gros bruit, je me suis assise, la tête cachée, le dos contre le mur que je venais de frapper.  
  
J'ai entendu une voiture rouler. Je n'y ai pas porté attention, jusqu'à ce que j'entende une porte s'ouvrir.  
- Amy Dumas?  
J'ai relevé la tête; c'était la police. Je n'avais pas le choix:  
- Oui....   
- Suivez-moi. On vous recherche. , a dit la femme policière.  
Je l'ai suivi dans la voiture... je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, de toute façon. Pendant le trajet, elle a tenté une fois de dire quelque chose. Voyant que j'ai à peine répondu, elle n'a pas insisté. Enfin quelqu'un qui m'avait compris sans problèmes...  
  
Tout le long du chemin, elle n'a rien rajouté. Juste: «je sais ce que tu vis. J'ai fait la même chose à ton âge.» Je la croyais. Elle avait l'air sincère, pas une de ces personnes qui font sembler de savoir à travers quoi vous passez. «Merci.» ai-je dit.   
- Veux-tu m'en parler?  
Étrangement, je lui ai répondit oui. Je lui ai tout raconté. C'est étonnant comme c'est facile de se confier à un étranger parfois. Tout le long, elle n'a pas essayé de me dire quoi faire pour résoudre. Elle m'a juste dit, à la fin:  
- Je ne te dirai pas de te réconcilier ou quoi que ce soit. Juste un conseil: règle tout dès que tu seras prête. Pas avant.  
C'est tout... On a fait le reste du trajet en silence. 


	23. Chapitre 22

---» Chapitre 22 «---  
  
Arrivée chez moi, je suis montée dans mon grenier, laissant ma mère avec la policière. Je n'étais pas prête à parler à personne.... sauf Matt, peut-être. J'allais l'appeler, pour m'excuser, quand j'ai entendu mon nom crié à la fenêtre. C'était lui, naturellement.  
- Je m'excuse d'avoir quitté comme ça , ai-je dit.  
- Ce n'est rien, mais je ne crois pas que ta mère m'apprécie beaucoup, dit-il en riant.  
Comment pouvait-il en rire? C'était une de ces choses que j'aimais à propos de Matt... il pouvait trouver de quoi rire à la pire des situations.  
- Alors... qu'est-il arrivé? demande Matt. Viens me le raconter.  
- Je ne peux pas. Ma mère.... dis-je.  
- Elle est avec la mère de Shane. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
Après une courte hésitation, j'ai dit:  
- OK, j'arrive.  
Je suis descendue. La lune éclairait la cour. Je lui ai raconté l'histoire. La mort de mon père. Ses derniers mots.  
- Il faut que je t'avoue... la première fois que je t'ai vu, je croyais que tu étais comme toutes les filles: une vie simple, sans obstacles, mais à se plaindre tout le temps quand même....  
Je le frappe sur l'épaule pour ce qu'il vient de dire à propos des filles. Il rit doucement. J'aime tellement ce rire. Il me dit:  
- Mais j'avais tort. Tu es différente. Je t'aime, Amy...  
Il me regardait dans les yeux. Cette fois, je n'avais pas envie de m'enfuir.  
- Je t'aime aussi.  
Il m'a embrassé. C'était... magique. Cette fois, je n'avais pas "les émotions de travers". Je me sentais bien, c'est tout. Je réussissais presque à oublier que j'allais partir.   
  
Lorsqu'il a arrêté, j'ai regardé ses yeux. À la pensée de le quitter, les larmes me sont montées aux yeux. Mais j'essayais de me retenir.Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais faible et j'avais assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui. Il a murmuré:  
- Ne te retiens pas avec moi.  
  
J'ai pleuré un peu, puis il m'a ramené chez moi, m'embrassant devant la porte. J'avais peur que ma mère revienne de chez Shane et me prenne, mais ça valait la peine. On s'est quitté là, pour aller dormir.   
--------------------  
  
Je suis désolée pour l'allusion au fait que les filles sont plaignardes lol..... prenez-le avec de l'humour, les filles... ;o)  
  
RuBis 


	24. Chapitre 23

---» Chapitre 23 «---  
  
Je me suis réveillée avec la conviction que je devais tout régler avec ma mère aujourd'hui. Je me suis préparée rapidement, puis suis descendue trouver ma mère. Hier soir, j'avais été étonnée qu'elle ne vienne pas me parler. Mais contente, je dois l'avouer.  
  
Elle .était dans le salon. «Maman, il faut qu'on parle.»   
- Je sais Ames. Écoute.... je ne savais pas que ce déménagement te ferait aussi mal tourner....  
- Quoi?! Mal tourner?! dis-je, essayant de ne pas me mettre en colère pour rien.  
- Bien... coucher avec le voisin... à ton âge.... et ensuite faire une fugue. Alors que tu n'as jamais rien fait comme ça avant, .... dit-elle.  
- Je vais mettre quelque chose au clair: je n'ai jamais couché avec lui!  
- Mais Ames...  
- Non! On s'est endormi un à côté de l'autre, c'est tout!, dis-je.  
Elle avait l'air de réfléchir, presque. «Je te crois, Ames. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?... » C'est là que je lui ai dit.... tout ce que j'avais pensé depuis la mort de papa. Ça a fini qu'on était en train de pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Puis elle m'a dit:  
- Tu l'aimes, hein?  
- Qui? Quoi?  
- Matt, dit-elle.  
J'ai souris et rougis, avant de répondre oui.   
-Oooooh... la petite Amy est en amooour!  
- Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps.... ai-je dit, en référence au déménagement.  
- Je m'excuse Ames... Je ne peux plus y faire grand-chose.   
  
Elle croyait que c'était aussi sérieux qu'un amour de vacances. Mais je savais que c'était plus que ça. Plus que tout.  
  
Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a 14 et 15 ans qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est, aimer pour vrai.  
  
Elle avait fini par comprendre que ça m'avait fait quelque chose quand papa était mort. Restait à lui faire comprendre que c'était pas juste une petite amitié.... et un amour de vacance...   
-------------------  
Encore court, hein? It doesn't matter. Just send a REVIEW!!!!  
RuBis 


	25. Chapitre 24

---» Chapitre 24 «---  
  
J'ai passé les dernières journées avec Jeff, Matt, Shane et Shannon. J'ai réussi à m'amuser, mais je finissais toujours par penser que j'allais partir bientôt. J'en ai parlé à Jeff. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est : «Live for the moment.»  
La dernière journée est arrivée. On s'est retrouvé sur la trampoline, tous les 5. On a décidé de fiare un dernier match: Moi et Jeff VS Matt et Shannon, avec Shane comme arbitre. Ça a commencé avec Matt et Jeff. Jeff a eu le dessus un bout, mais Matt s'est repris. Jeff s'est fait mal au bras, donc il m'a tagué. Je savais que Matt se laissait faire, mais lorsque je suis montée sur la 3ième, et que j'ai fait un "Amycanrana", il a fait plus attention. J'avais vu cette prise en regardant un match. Il a essayé de se relevé rapidement, mais trop tard: je lui ai fait mon fameux Moonsault, et j'ai fait le tombé. J'étais à peine fière, et même un peu fâchée que Matt se soit laissé faire.  
  
J'entendis ma mère m'appeler. Puis je me suis aperçue que ce n'était pas un rêve. Que j'allais partir, pour vrai. J'ai regardé les gars. ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Puis finalement, Jeff a fait le premier mouvement. Il m'a pris dans ses bras. «Tu vas nous manquer.» Ensuite, ce fut Shannon. J'ai du me baisser, il était trop petit. Puis ce fut Shane. Il me prit la main, me prit dans ses bras et me donna une tape amicale dans le dos. «On va s'ennuyer de toi.» Puis, ce fut Matt. Je voulais l'embrasser, mais devant les gars, je n'était pas sûre qu'il apprécierait. On s'est pris dans les bras l'un de l'autre. À ma surprise, il m'a embrassé. Je sentais les regards étonnés des garçons, mais je savais qu'ils souriaient. Shane, Shannon et Jeff se mettaient à nous dire: «On le savait, on le savait!»   
  
Je rougis, mais Matt me fit un grand sourire. Il dit aux autres, en plaisantant:  
- Bandes de jaloux..!  
On a fini par tous rire.... Jusqu'à ce que......  
  
------------------  
  
Je sais, encore un autre court lol.... Anyway, reviewez!(ça se dit ça???? lol)  
  
RuBis 


	26. Chapitre 25

---» Chapitre 25 «---  
  
Voilà. Ce sont les adieux. Je suis sur la pelouse de ma bientôt-ancienne-maison, avec les 4 gars.  
- Tu vas nous manquer.... dit Jeff.  
- Je vais me rappeler de toi... dit Shane.  
- Je vais m'ennuyer, dit Shannon.  
Matt était dans son coin, et ne disait rien. Il avait la tête baissée.  
  
Les autres garçons nous disent: «On vous laisse...» et font quelques pas pour nous laisser seuls. Je les remercie, intérieurement. Je m'approche de lui: il relève la tête. Il me murmure:  
- Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je le promets.  
- Moi aussi., dis-je avec une envie soudaine de pleurer.  
  
Il me prend dans ses bras, pour une dernière fois. Il me fait un sourire, celui que j'aime tant. Avec un grand souffle, je rappelle les 3 autres gars. On se met en cercle, comme une équipe de football. Puis Matt dit:  
  
- On fait un pacte: on se reverra dans la WWF. Tout les 5.  
  
Un à un, les garçon et moi disons: «Je le jure.» Ma mère klaxonne. Je leur dit, en courant vers la voiture:  
- Dans la WWF, promis.  
Je rentre dans la voiture. On démarre, et je leur fait un signe de la main, et leur sourit. Ils me rendent tous mon sourire. J'essuie une larme, et je murmure:  
- Dans la WWF... Juré.  
Je croyais ne pas l'avoir dit assez fort pour elle. Ma mère me regarde, comme si j'étais folle. Je lui fait un sourire, et elle retourne les yeux sur la route.  
  
J'essuie une autre larme. Et voilà, on est parti. Mais ça m'importe peu. Parce qu'on se reverra dans la WWF. On la promis.  
-------------------------  
What cha gonna do BROTHER?! LEAVE A REVIEW?!  
  
RuBis 


	27. Chapitre 26Épilogue

---» Chapitre 26~~épilogue «---  
  
~~ En septembre plus tard ~~  
  
Ma mère me tend une enveloppe. Ça vient de .... Caroline du Nord! Je l'ouvre:  
  
Amy,  
Tu nous manques!!! Ce n'est plus pareil sans toi! Toi, c'est comment en Atlanta? Nous, ici, il n'y a rien de très spécial. Jeff a eu 13 ans en août, Shannon mesure quelques centimètres de plus (il tenait à ce que je le mettre dans la lettre) , Shane a changé de cape et moi.... moi je pense à toi.   
  
Jeff est capable de faire la Swanton Bomb parfaitement, maintenant. Tu te souviens de cette prise que je pratiquais toujours pendant l'été? Bien, je l'ai apelé Twist OF Fate, en souvenir de toi.   
Je t'aime plus que tout!  
Et.... dans la WWF, n'oublie pas!  
Matt  
xxx  
P.S- Les gars font dire bonjour.... ils s'ennuient de toi. Ils veulent savoir si tu as pratiqué le Moonsault depuis que tu es partie?  
En lisant cette lettre, j'ai les yeux plein d'eaux. Je n'ai pas oublié Matt. Ni Jeff, Shannon ou Shane. Malgré tout, j'ai continué à vivre. Pas comme en Caroline du Nord. Mais je vis quand même. Pas la peine de le dire, j'ai de nouveaux amis. Mais RIEN n'est comme à Cameron.  
  
Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Parce qu'on se reverra dans la WWF. Ce n'était pas une idée folle. Cétait notre destin, notre Twist OF Fate. Notre avenir... Rien de moins.  
  
Je me rend compte que je dois répondre à la lettre. Je prend un crayon, une feuille et j'écris:  
  
Matt,  
Tu me manques aussi. VOUS me manquez aussi. En Atlanta, rien de spécial non plus. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais jamais venu ici avant, après tout. Félicite Jeff, pour sa Swanton Bomb, et dis à Shannon de continuer comme ça. Quant à Shane, dis-lui d'acheter un modèle pour coudre sa "cape" la prochaine fois. Souhaites aussi bonne fête à Jeff de ma part... (en retard).  
Je t'aime!  
Et...... dans la WWF, je le promet!  
Amy  
xxxx  
  
P.S- Dis leur que je m'ennuie d'eux. Oui, j'ai continué à pratiquer le Moonsault, mais dans une piscine, alors ça fait mal tomber sur le ventre.... Tout en Caroline du Nord me manque... même votre trampoline!...  
Bye....  
Je termine la lettre là.   
Ils l'avaient promis. Ils seront au rendez-vous.  
------------------  
  
Pensez vous que je devrais mettre une suite? Si oui, dites-le moi..... j'ai déjà une idée ou deux....  
  
RuBis  
  
Si tu veux m'écrire: buffy_flower@hotmail.com  
N'oublie pas..... c'est ma première fanfiction.... ne sois pas trop dur dans tes commentaires lol ;O) 


End file.
